My Lucky Day
by Little Miss Mary Alice Cullen
Summary: What happens one stormy day when Alice is left alone during a violent storm? Who finds her? Are her parents ok? Read to find out!


Ugh. The thunder echoed across my dark room. From my comfy bed, I squinted through the darkness of my room. It was thundering again. I pulled the soft blankets tighter around me. I finally decided to get up and walk across my large room to my window to look outside. Wow, it looks really nasty outside. Just then the lightning flashed, so I backed away from the window. I walked back across my room and sat back down on my bed to watch The Weather Channel. There are a ton of very dangerous storms headed our way. Just then there was a knock on my door that scared the heck out of me. My dad walked in and sat beside me on my bed.

"Alice, me and your mother are going out to pick up some things, and we'll be back later. It's not supposed to get bad till after while, we'll be back by then so don't panic. Ok?"

"Ok, but promise to be back before it starts getting too bad."

"Promise." He got up and kissed my forehead. "Love you Ali-Cat."

I smiled at the use of my old nickname, "I love you too dad."

At that, he walked out of my room shutting the door behind him. I waited about 5 minutes then I heard the car start and go down the driveway. 'I hope they get back soon,' I thought. I don't know why, but I couldn't shake the horrible feeling I had. After about 15 minutes of trying to shake those thoughts to the back of my mind, a high-pitched sound drew my attention back to the tv screen just as words began running across the screen. 'Oh no!' I shook my head. 'It can't be true!' Then I heard the tornado sirens start going off. I jumped off my large bed and slipped on my tennis shoes as I ran downstairs. I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I was so scared.

"Mom?" I called, my eyes darting around the very dark house. "Dad?" There was no response. My heart dropped as I realized they didn't get home in time. I started to panic. I had what seemed like a thousand thoughts running through my head at that moment. I started to panic. What else was I supposed to do? I heard a very loud distinct roar that was not too far away, so I turned and ran down the basement stairs. Once in the basement, I got in a little storage room under the stairs and hid under a lot of pillows and blankets to protect me. It thundered pretty loud then it sounded like the tornado, with all it's swirling wind and power, was right above me. I could hear part of the house being ripped apart. After about 10 minutes, it was over.

As the roaring dissipated, I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to get up and make sure the house was still standing, that everything was okay. But I found I was frozen with fear. I was horrified. I couldn't move out of my dark enclosure. I felt safe right where I was, and I was scared of what i would see if I got out. I could hear people's murmurs from above me. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling out my name and footsteps echoe coming down the stairs as someone ran down to me.

I knew from what I heard that the house was still standing, and I was thankful that it was. And I knew from the sounds of the person coming down the stairs that it was either my parents or my boyfriend. Because they're the only ones who know exactly where I would go in a bad storm. I shook my head it couldn't be Jasper, but to tell you the truth I was hoping it was. I heard the voice again and recognized it as Jasper's voice. I heard some rustling. Looking up, I saw Jasper. He didn't say anything, he just pulled me into his arms and held me. After about 10 minutes, I finally spoke.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home yet. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that you're here. It just surprised me."

He looked down at me for a moment, before leaning down and gently placing his lips to mine. Then he pulled away.

"After hearing about the storms, I rushed here to make sure you were okay."

I hugged him as tight to me as I could. If at all possible, I loved him even more in that moment. In that instant, everything caught up with me, and I started to cry. I realized just how lucky I was to have such a great boyfriend and how lucky I was to be alive. Now I just needed my parents back with me. 'Oh my gosh! My parents!!!!!!' I broke out of Jasper's arms and ran up the stairs with him trailing behind me. I walked around upstairs asking the neighbors if they saw my parents. They all said they hadn't seen them.

'Dang it! Where are they?' Once all the neighbors left, me and Jasper sat down on the couch to relax and just talk. After about an hour, I was in a much better mood. Jasper always had that effect on me. He could always calm me down and make me feel better. Just then, here was a knock on the door. I jumped off the couch and bounced over to the door. When I opened it, I almost fell to the floor in shock.

"Mom?" I knew my eyes must have been huge. "Dad?" They both nodded at me. I jumped on them and hugged them till I thought they were going to break, so I let go. I was crying again, but this time they were happy tears. They both laughed at my enthusiasm. I moved out of the way to let them in. We all went into the living room and sat down. 'Thank God they're okay.' They all started talking. I was so happy right now. I guess this day wasn't so bad. I mean, yes, we did have a bad storm. But I'm okay and I still have my parents, my slightly damaged house, and my boyfriend. I guess this really was my lucky day.


End file.
